To Ask A King
by Shiro Anubis
Summary: My name is Instinct, I am everything Ichigo hides, want to find out what those things are? Well read this if you dare! Implied Grimmichi Happy 6-15! Sequel in Progress! To Trick A Host


Title: To ask a King

Rating T for swearing and Implied Sex

I almost forgot it was 6-15 BAD SHIRO BAD! This is rushed so it wont be at my top quality. I'll replace it later with a betaed one =P

* * *

Isn't it funny how you say one thing and then totally contradict yourself with an action of your own, some people call it hypocrisy, others call it a double-standard, I call it the most god damn sexy beast alive. Because my contradiction has a name and his name is Grimmjow.

Your wondering who I am, I gather. I am Kurosaki Ichigo . . . only I'm not . . . it's . . . complicated in short, I'm his subconscious. But I am not quite your average little voice in your head conscience, I am a voice everyone hears but doesn't. I can be the drive to kill or the lust for blood, but mostly I am the lust for Grimmjow. The little thing Ichigo puts into the deep recesses of his mind.

I learned something recently; the humans have a name for me, Instinct. Heh, you think I am his hollow don't you? You're wrong. They both derive their power from me, in a sense; I am the true "Zangetsu". How rude of me I must sound so arrogant enough about myself let me give you the 411 on the situation.

Somehow or another, Grimmjow got into Ichigo's mind in his sleep. It seems this beast is more than just, what he seems. I think he even knows where he's at and what he's doing here, because that knowing look on his face is so easy to see even if he cant see mine at the moment, he is too far away still at the front of the mind. What could he possibly be here for though . . .

* * *

_'Ugh . . . Whose fuckin' mind did I get into this time' _were the first coherent thoughts of one Teal-haired Sexta Espada as he opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Before getting off the glass feeling floor . . . which he realized moments later was not in fact flooring at all but a sideways glass window lodged inside a sideways skyscraper.

_'Wait . . . what the fucking fuck!? Just who could possibly has such weird fucking inner world?' _Of course that thought was answered seconds later as he was smashed face first into another skyscraper by an awfully familiar feeling of a very big sword's blunt side hitting his back.

"_**Oooooo, I think we have an unwelcome guest, I have been wantin' to meet ya for sooo long, but that bastard Ichigo wouldn't let me!"**_a voice behind him with a very high timbre spoke. Grimmjow rubbed his head and turned around, only to have his eyes widen in shock, and moments later a smirk grew on his face.

"Your, the shinigami's hollow aren't you? I bet you're his most protected secret, wouldn't want the soul so-shit-iety to find out hmmm?" The hollow grinned a grin that did not seem to fit the face it was on.

_**"Tch, If I was I wouldn't be so easy to find now would I?**_ _**If that's what you're looking for**_ _**yer gonna have to get past me first, I haven't gotten to fight in eons and from what I see, you're the perfect match for me in more than just battle, heh!" **_For the first time in eons Grimmjow refused to fight.

"I don't have time for your bullshit I am on a time limit here, so later, dumbass." In which Grimmjow seemed disappear, imagining himself in the darkest parts of Ichigo's mind and was immediately stopped at a force field.

_'It's that important to him, huh? Must've really wanted people to stay outta this one' _Grimmjow thought with a whistle, and the force field opened. _'What?' _Grimmjow thought confused as he walked hesitantly in.

* * *

I let the primary being of Ichigo's lust in. He seemed confused now. I had thought wrong that he knew what he was doing earlier of course now that he did; I made sure the hollow let him pass. I paced my massive cage in slow steady steps.

Now I just had to wait. Something I became very good at in these long years of waiting.

* * *

Seeing that there was nothing that would try to kill him he headed farther into the deep corners of Ichigo's mind. It seemed like forever until stumbled upon a very big . . . cage? He could hear pads of an animal's foot padding around the floor at a slow pace. It was dark inside the cage. He moved closer to have a better look, and suddenly it seemed like lights went on because he could see everything in the cage now, including the chained but it's legs and arms huge black fox. It was staring at him, growling lowly. Its deep sclera was a swirl of red and black and its iris was a deep glowing purple with a slitted black pupil.

"So you're his darkest secret huh? Wonder what could possibly male you so dangerous?" The midnight fox continued to growl. "You can't talk can you, how disappointing I was hoping you would tell me what you are. Suddenly the cage disappeared and the beast seemed to grin and Grimmjow quickly realized that the cage did not disappear, no he was in it.

And with a beast he didn't doubt had no qualms about ripping him into a million little pieces in less than a minute and it started to take steps toward him and seemed to be shrinking? _'What the hell is going on here?'_

"Oh I can talk, I find actions are much more efficient than words, talking is not in my diction of power. And as foe what I am, you may call me instinct I am the thing Ichigo fears the most because I represent all that he oppresses. Lust, carnal pleasure, the need to kill, the secret fetish for blood, but his most oppressed one is his most recent thing he wants to oppress. "

"Interesting, and what is that?" By the time he asked this question in front of him stood a very demonic looking Ichigo, the eyes were no different but the hair a was black, wild, and untamed, more so than Ichigo's own hair and Grimmjow's too. His skin seemed to have a silvery sheen to it and he work a red version of Ichigo's shihakusho with a purple belt of cloth.

"Let me answer your question with another question, Tell me o' great Panther king, why is it that he hasn't killed you yet? Maybe he is listening to me when I whisper in his mind—" He leans in right next Grimmjow's ear and whispers "-Why aren't you taking care of that hard on, Ichigo? Why not give into that raging lust you bottle up in the form of me and get screwed senseless, by this terrifying and sexy beyond words beast?" He steps away a grin forming on his face once again, lust burned in those demonic eyes.

"Sadly, I cannot satisfy that craving, only Ichigo can, maybe you can make it happen, I know it would take much to tip him over the edge with me constantly insisting. I am glad you came here because maybe it will open my cage up just a little bit more and he can become more lethal the more that cage opens."

Grimmjow grins "Well I understand the need to satisfy a craving, I've always wondered if he was as good a fuck he was in never giving up in battle." Instinct grins even wider before letting off an eerily beast like chuckle.

"Well then I've gotten to speak to you about a problem that only you can fix, so I will let you go back to sleep in your own mind and here's a little thing you might want to know." He leans closer again to Grimmjow's ear. "He like's it rough." And with a nip to the ear, he was suddenly fast asleep in his own body.

* * *

When he woke up he grinned savagely, he couldn't wait to make the strawberry squeal "Oh what fun we'll have. . ." He chuckles and opens a gargantuan.

* * *

In the deep recesses of his mind a little black fox sat grinning wider than ever before, a speck of power instinct had put in him "Oh yes what fun we will have." He growls savagely before fading into the darkness once more.

* * *

Ok so forgive me this was thought up on the spot and written in 2 ½ hours so it's not going to be perfect.


End file.
